Miz and Randy Orton slash
by Mizisawesome
Summary: Hot encounter between the Legend Killer and Mike Mizanin. Smut!


**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>This is a purely fictional story and does not indicate knowledge of the true sexuality of the people involved, or that they have engaged in the acts described. Any resemblance to real events is purely coincidental. This story contains sexual material occurring between males. If you are offended by such material, or it is against the law to view such material in your area, please do not read the story.<strong>

Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin walked out of the stadium after another rousing pay per view performance. He had just defeated Randy Orton in front of thousands and was headed to a much needed shower in the locker room. It was a great match no doubt, but it left Miz with the stench of Randy's sweat and his own. He sat down on the wooden locker room bench and opened his locker. "Looks like someone could use a shower." Randy Orton observed as he walked in. A trickle of sweat dripped down Miz's back and into his tights, disappearing into the crack of his ass. "No shit. I'm not much of a sweater, either." Miz stood up and lowered his tights to his ankles. "Most of it's not even my sweat, its yours actually."

Randy's eyes drifted to the now exposed ass of Mike. His round ass cheeks jutted out, tempting Randy to reach his hand out and squeeze the tan, bubble butt. "Well, you did pretty good. Better then I anticipated." Randy said, giving Miz a slap on the ass disguised as a congrats, but really meant to satisfy his growing urge to touch the Miz. The Miz turned around. "I'm the one who won so I don't really need you to tell me that." Miz reached down to give his dick a tug. "But what you can do for me is suck my cock."

Randy pushed Miz against the lockers, his puppy dog brown eyes staring into the blue eyes of Miz. Passion took over the two as they shared a lustful kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance in each other's mouths. Still sweaty from the match, Miz could feel his pecs up against Orton's, their nipples brushing against one another. He could feel Orton's impressive set of abs putting pressure on his own stuble of Randy's tickled his chin, but made Randy feel so much manlier to the Miz.

Miz rubbed the growing erection of Randy, now pressing itself against the tights he was still wearing from the match. Randy's hands squeezed the pert, round ass of Miz as the two continued to shove their tongues deep inside each other.

Randy's head moved down to Miz's nipple, where he tongued it and coated it with his saliva. "Fuck yeah suck my nipples Randy. Your mouth feels so good."  
>"You haven't seen nothin' yet" Randy said as him mouth moved down, closer to Miz's hard dick. "Let's see if the Legend Killer is as good at sucking dick as he is at wrestling."<p>

Randy wrapped his hand around Mike's manhood and started stroking it. He flicked his tongue on the pink head of Miz's cock, teasing the wrestler. "I want your fucking mouth on my dick" Miz said, unable to wait any longer. He pushed his hips so that his cock was up against Randy's lips. Randy opened his mouth as Miz pushed his dick inside. He moved his head up and down the long poll as Miz started fucking Randy's face, pistoning his pole in and out. "Oooo fuck yeah Randy keep sucking my dick fucker. Yeahh that feels good." Randy moved his tongue up and down the long shaft, fondling Miz's ballsack at the same time. His hand reached around, grabbed Miz's tight ass, and started pushing Mike's hips for greater momentum, giving Randy more cock at a faster rate.

"Fuck yeah you like it when I fuck your mouth? Damn you're so hot Randy. Almost as good a cocksucker as that fag Alex Riley." Miz pulled his dick out and slapped it across Orton's face. "You like it when I dickslap you? Fuck yeah keep sucking my cock." Randy put the cock back in his mouth and began deep throating his huge pole, all the way down to the Miz's blonde pubes. He put his hand on the back of Randy's head, impaling the man deeper on his dick. Mike's other hand drifted to play with his hard nipples.

As Randy's mouth made love to Miz's dick, he pulled apart the Miz's big bubble ass cheeks. His finger brushed against the Miz's asshole, to which the Miz responded with a moan of pleasure. "Turn around, I wanna eat your sweet ass." Mike pushed his ass into Randy's face, eager to feel RKO's warm tongue. "Fucking eat my hole Randy." Randy's tongue dove into the sweet valley of Miz's ass, licking up and down his puckered asshole. He softly bit the wrestler's asschecks, the light blonde hairs on his ass brushing the stubble on his own face. His fingers rubbed the entrance of Miz's tight butthole.

Randy Orton was driving The Miz wild. He had heard Randy was a hot fuck, but damn, the assault from Orton's tongue on his asshole was a sensation he never could have dreamed of. Still up against the lockers, Miz placed his hand on the back of Orton's head and shoved his face deeper into his sweaty butt. "oooo yeah I love your fucking tongue Randy. Eat my hole!" Miz pushed his hard cock, dripping with pre cum, back to remind Orton to give it the same attention his ass was getting. Randy took his mouth off Mike's ass and replaced it with his fingers, while his mouth went back to sucking that fat cock of the Miz. He then took the huge balls into his mouth, slobbering them with his saliva while also removing any sweat from the match that still lingered. "Yeah suck those sweaty balls." moaned Mike.

Randy slowly inserted a finger into Mike's entrance and slowly began fucking him with it. Randy was gonna make Miz his bitch and he couldn't wait. Soon, the Miz would be on his hands and knees, his cute ass up in the air begging for more attention, more penetration. His finger moved in and out of the tight hole, while his mouth continued slurping on the sweaty cock and balls.

His mouth moved back up the Miz's bubble ass, still stuck out and wanting more of Orton's tongue. "Fuck yeah Miz, shove that ass in my face. You like when I stroke your hard cock and eat your fucking ass?" "oooo yeah Randy don't stop. You make my dick so hard!" As he sucked on the tight asshole, his hand moved to jerk off Miz's erection. With Mike's precum all over his hands, he began a process of putting those fingers into Mike's asshole. With Miz's ass drooling his own precum, Randy pulled his fingers out of the tight entrance and sucked on them, tasting salty jizz and sweat from Mike's ass all at the same time. His hand then moved back to jerking the hard cock.

"Stand up fucker." Miz said to Orton as he turned around, pulling his ass off Randy's face. Randy stood up and the two men reverted back to making front of Randy's tights was largely tented with precum soaking through. Miz lowered them, the hard cock finally released from its confines. He grabbed the back of Orton's steel ass and pulled him closer for the kiss, while both of their dicks began rubbing against one another. Randy grabbed their aching manhoods and stroked them off, both of the men's precum now on his hands. He brought his soaked fingers up to the Miz's mouth to suck on. Mike savored the sweet taste of Orton's tongue along with their salty seed.

Ending the kiss, Randy pushed Miz to his knees. "Suck my dick for me" he said in his gruffy voice. Staring at the 8 inch Viper's Viper, Miz put his hand around it and began pushing it in in his mouth. Randy grabbed Miz's fohawk and pushed his head on and off his dick, face fucking the wrestler. "fuck yeah suck my cock". Miz took more and more of the legend killer's cock into his mouth. He loved the feel of the length filling his lips and the taste of Randy's cum on his tongue. His reached his hand up to play with Randy's hard nipples. He took Orton's huge balls into his mouth, giving each testicle its own attention and furiously jacking the huge cock in the meantime. "oooo fuck Randy you have such a hard cock. Mmmm gimmie that dick. You're cum tastes so good in my mouth!" He put the dick back in his mouth and Randy started thrusting his hips into Miz. "Fuck yeah fuck my face!" he moaned.

"Damn you're gonna make me cum soon! Not yet." Orton turned around. "Eat my fucking ass." "Oooo yeah gimmie that ass" Miz moaned. He spread open Randy Orton's ass cheeks and looked at the tight, pink entrance. "Yeah look at the fucking hole. That ass is so fucking hot. It looks like it's made of stone." Miz dove his face in and started sucking Orton's ass. "Fuck yeah, you want that ass dontcha? Spit on that hole" Miz spit on the entrance and kept coating it with the saliva from his warm tongue.

"Lay on the bench" Randy ordered to Mike. He got up from his knees and layed on his back on the bench, his hard cock sticking straight up at the ceiling. RKO positioned his ass over Miz's face and lowered himself down. "Now eat that fucking hole" he commanded. His tongue disappeared in and out of the legend's asshole. "Fuck yeah ride on my face! I love that fucking ass" Miz said. Miz's hand moved to stroke Orton's hard cock, now almost ready for release. Randy leaned over to jack the Miz's dick off. "mmm yeah stroke my cock." Miz added a digit to Orton's tight passage. His finger disappeared into Orton's hole, eliciting a moan from the Legend Killer. "oooooooooh yeah finger fuck my tight ass" Randy moaned, his rough voice traveling through the locker room. "mmmm yeah I can't wait to stick my cock in your fucking ass" Miz said with lust in his tone. Randy's moans suddenly stopped. He lifted his ass off of Miz's face.

"Wouldn't YOU rather get fucked?" asked Randy. "What do I look like, a bottom?" Miz scoffed. "Well yeah, I kinda figured you were." Randy responded, almost confused. "I don't let just anybody inside this ass. Turn around, I won the match."

Miz immediately pushed Orton against the lockers, not even giving him a chance to voluntarily move. He pulled apart Randy's rock hard ass cheeks and lined his pecker up against his asshole still coated in Miz's saliva. "I know John Cena's probably the one who is usually fucking you, but get ready to learn how it feels to get fucked by The Miz." He pushed his hard dick into the pink insides Orton, which were putting up a tight resistance. "Ha! John Cena in my ass? Maybe the other way around. Damn I can't believe I'm letting you do this. Oooooh yeah that's the spot." Randy's tight sphincter was putting about a fight against Miz's big cock, but he was slowly making progress. More and more of his dick was being squeezed on all sides by the inside of Randy Orton's ass. It felt so good to feel his dick inside such a tight wrestler's ass. What made it even harder was seeing Orton propped up against the lockers, seeing that dick disappear in his ass until finally, Miz was able to fully penetrate Orton's ass."Common Miz fuck me! Show me what you got!"

Miz was glad to give Randy more of his cock. He began fucking the tight ass, pushing his cock out and back in. The tight ring squeezing the girth of his pole felt so good. "Ohhh yeah fuck yeah! You're asshole is so TIGHT Randy! Ohhhh yeah push back on my cock. Fuck that feels so good!" Miz was drilling Orton's ass real hard, real deep, and real fast. The sound of his big balls slapping against Orton's ass cheeks echoed down the halls of the locker room."Ohhhh you like that dontcha Miz? Fuck yeah!" Randy turned his head around while Miz leaned into to make out with the stud. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Mike kept up his fast speed of fucking, the hard cock quickly penetrating the Viper's asshole.

Miz withdrew his cock and moved back to the bench. "Come sit on my fucking cock". He layed down on the wood and pointed his dick straight up as Randy moved his ass over the cock, lowering himself on. "Oooooo fuck yeah!" Orton moaned as the Miz's massive meat penetrated his tight chute. His tight butthole spread open around the hard cock. "Oh common Randy ride my fucking cock" Miz said. Randy moved his ass up and down the cock, moaning each time he thrusted into the hard dick. Miz watched his dick going in and out of the Legend Killer's big, rock hard ass cheeks."Yeah that's right, fuck me! Common FUCK ME! OHHH hell yeah!" He rode his ass up and down Mike's pole, reaching a hand over to stroke his cock. It drooled precum all over his hands. Orton brought his fingers to mouth to suck off the sweet cum. He then brought those fingers to the Miz's mouth. "MMM you like the taste of my sweet seed?" Miz sucked the hell out of his fingers while banging Orton's sweet asshole. "Hell yes I do Randy. Oh yeah you taste so good! Fuck I think I'm gonna shoot! "

Mike took one last thrust into Orton, burying his huge cock all the way inside of the man. He could feel Randy's passage squeezing down on his throbbing dick. "OOOOHHH FUCKKKK" He moaned as thick white ropes of cum erupted from his cock and into the Legend Killer's tight passage. Miz leaned down and kissed Orton hard while his balls rested up against the entrance of Randy's asshole.

Even though Miz came, he continued fucking the Legend Killer to get him to cum too. Mike moved Randy's hand from his cock and replaced it with his own. While stroking Randy's hard cock and pushing his dick inside and out, he whispered "Common Randy cum for the Miz, show me that load baby".

"Oh fuck Miz! You're gonna make me shoot!" Sperm shot out of Randy's dick and instantly covered his hard pecs as Miz furiously jacked his dick. The man's seed covered his own nipples and Miz's hand. Miz took his sticky fingers off of Randy's cock and stuck them in Randy's lips. "How does it taste?"  
>"Damn good. Try it." Randy replied.<br>Miz leaned over and stuck his tongue down Randy's throat. The man's seed spilled into Mike's mouth.  
>"Well, you're a damn good fuck, Randy." Miz said. "Back at ya." Orton replied.<p> 


End file.
